characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lara Croft
Lara Croft is an archeologist and adventurer and the main protagonist and the main protagonist of the Tomb Raider ''series. Background Born in 1992, Lara Croft was the child of Lord Richard and Lady Amelia Croft. While she lived a relatively happy childhood, tragedy struck when her mother died when she was five. Driven to despair, Richard dedicated much of his time to researching the keys to immortality, neglecting his daughter in the process. In spite of Richard’s obsession and later suicide, Lara became quite intelligent and adventurous, finding solace in her father’s previous expeditions and various books. She eventually decided to make her own path by attending University College London and became friends with Samantha Nishimura, who helped the introverted Lara grow out of her shell. Lara was eventually tasked with joining an expedition to Yamatai, a lost Japanese kingdom. When their ship was struck by a thunderstorm and the crew became separated, Lara was forced to take up arms and find her friends, whilst learning more about the island’s mysteries in the process. Eventually she managed to get off this island but instead of going back to her normal life, Lara decided to become a treasure hunter. She came across numerous foes including oni, giant T-Rexes, bears and all manner of supernatural creatures and yet she has always survived despite being pitted against foes with powers beyond that of mortals. This is because Lara is one to never give up and will always see a treasure hunt to the end no matter how dangerous or deadly it gets because at her core, she is a Tomb Raider. Powers & Abilities * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Lara has extensive training in martial arts since she was trained by the very best. While she has learned many different fighting styles over the years, her favorite is kickboxing, which is a kick-based martial art that focuses on speed and disabling your enemy before finishing them off with a quick blow. This complements Lara’s acrobatic style perfectly, as she overwhelms her foes with quick kicks and acrobatic movements - Lara never wastes a move and always plans ahead. She can outmaneuver and disable pretty much any mercenary and soldier she comes across. * '''Luck: '''Lara is incredibly lucky but doesn't rely on it very often. Though she has escape situations through sheer luck. She survived a plane crash - in plane crashes the death rate is extremely high and despite that she survived and managed to survive being in a snowy area for 2 weeks despite the freezing conditions with little warmth. * '''Intelligence: '''Lara Croft is extremely intelligent, having learned many languages and is incredibly knowledgeable about ancient history and modern history. In particular, Lara displays some of her knowledge of ancient Japanese architecture and history. Lara is also knowledgeable about architecture and culture, and can spout off facts about any coin, artifact, or ruin she finds. She knows about most of the historic treasures, areas and often keeps note of them just in case she decides to visit them later. Lara has been taught by some of the greatest teachers in the world and is extremely world werely and has knowledge that far surpasses most people her age. She is also exceptionally skilled when it comes to fighting, able to read and predict foes take them down. She also appears to have some know-how in the medical department. Lara has also been able to solve ancient tomb puzzles and has extensive problem solving skills. Equipment * '''Pistols': 3 shots from her guns can take out a velociraptor in no time and also have unlimited ammo. ** Revolver: most balanced. ** Semi-Auto: delivers faster bullet speed. ** Heavy pistol: packs a bigger punch than the others. * Rifles: Can be fit with a suppressor, a laser sight aim pointer, and be turned into a veritable grenade launcher as well. ** SMG ** Assault Rifles ** Bolt Action Rifle ** Military Rifle ** Golden Fang: has the highest damage out of any of the other rifles, at the expense of all other stats. ** Winchester Model 1892 saddle ring carbine * Submachine Guns: ** Dual Ingram MAC-10 "Uzis" * Shotguns: ** Pump-Action ** Break-Action: Has the highest damage out of all of them ** Full-Auto ** Tactical Varieties ** Harbinger: has the highest rate of fire out of any of her other shotguns, delivering a decent amount of damage at a fast rate. ** Dragonfire shell casings for her shotguns that allow for fire damage. * Bows: ** Recurve: allows for a balance of damage, draw speed and accuracy. ** Compound: allows for a faster draw and arrow speed for increased damage. ** Ancient Horn: another jack of all trades with an exception of an increased rate of fire. ** Grim Whisper: another balanced bow that offers the fastest rate of fire of any other bow. Coupled with pretty decent damage, it seems to be Lara’s best bow. ** Dream Stinger: allows for a special arrow type called the Witches’ Pollen, which is an hallucinogenic pollen that causes very intense and scary hallucinations. ** Poison Arrows: can be upgraded to create a cloud of poison that gradually depletes enemy health. ** Fire Arrows *** Napalm Arrows *** Greek Fire Arrows: intensely increase the heat of the fire and spread it more dangerously along the ground, melting armored foes quickly. ** Grenade Arrows: allow for explosive ammunition and can be upgraded to allow for more explosives to be armed upon release of the arrow in the air. * Explosives ** Bombs ** Explosives made from scratch ** Grenades * Climbing Axe: used to finish off foes as well as for climbing objects and places (she can also upgrade this weapon with a wire spool). * Grappling Hook: used for swinging around as well as grappling to high ledges * Combat knife * Binoculars: To increase visual range * Artifacts/Mysticals: ** Mjolnir: Lara Croft is strong enough to use both a pair of electrical gauntlets and the hammer which has been described to be strong enough to level mountains. In-game it is at the very least strong enough to collapse stone. As for the electrical gauntlets, they increase Lara’s strength to superhuman levels. ** Excalibur: Also capable of destroying stone with ease. ** The Dagger of Xian: Transforms the user into a dragon when stabbed with it. ** Ancient Spear: A weapon blessed by the Gods. Feats Strength * Strong enough to bend metal. * Strong enough to hold metal gate. * In puzzles, she is strong enough to easily push large amounts of stone blocks in the Great Pyramid. * Pull down Pillars with relative ease. * Can kill ancient beings such as the Magdalena and the Deathless one. Speed * Bullet timer. * Can easily run away from bears which are extremely fast. * Easily evaded a crashing plane. * Managed to dodge a speeding bullet train. * Can avoid rockets with ease. Durability * Fell 30 Feet with a Metal Rod in her. She not only managed to survive but she actually managed to walk it off. * Got thrown several feet and landed on a rock and just got up. * Took another hard fall and yet she was fine. * Easily walked off being caught in a bear trap. * Survived a massive explosion. * Fell 40 feet and is fine, despite that usually killing a person. * Managed to survive a helicopter crash. * Survived missile exploding in her house - which is at the very least small building level. * In the comics, she survived her plane crashing and was then forced to survive in the cold for 2 weeks. * Has tanked multiple explosions in the past. * Survived a 250 foot dive into a river. Skill * Survived shipwrecking on Yamatai, and went on to become a tomb raiding archaeologist. * Took on small armies of the Brotherhood. * Took down multiple mercs. * Defeated the immortal Deathless Ones. * Took down mythical beings such as the Oni. * Defeated a Yeti. * Rejected immortally because she didn’t need it. * Has survived many things that would very easily kill a normal person. * Survived the sinking of the Endurance in the Dragon's Triangle. * Was able to defeat the Solarii brotherhood. * Defeated Himiko. * Defeated Solarii's leader, Mathias. * Has become one of the most skilled archer, gunfighter and melee combatant of her time. * Found the lost city of Kitezh and prevented Trinity from abusing the Divine Source by destroying it. * Took down a bear. * Killed a T-Rex, Velociraptors & a dragon. * Infiltrated and escaped Area 51. * Twice battled Egyptian God Set. * Defeated the God-Queen of Atlantis. Weaknesses * Can still be killed via normal means as she is only human. * Lara tends to rely more on long range weaponry and her traditional bullets then CQC, preferring to shoot the enemy rather than punching or kicking them. * In the reboot timeline, she appears to suffer from PTSD and is not the most mentally stable person, which will sometimes affect her in battle. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tomb Raider Category:Archers Category:Firearms Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Spear Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles Category:British Characters Category:Square-Enix